campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Leadership Challenges
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum Tired of your life without leadership powers? Well, Welcome to the arena. Here you can challenge your overseer and take control of your barrack. There are rules however. Rules #In the case of the Overseer or Lieutenant Overseer having no quests, no quests are required to challenge. #In the case of a Head or Lieutenant Overseer having one or more quests, the challenger is required to have been on at least one successful quest. You only need one quest though. #A User is required to have a user level of 4 or higher to challenge for a counselor position. #The challenger is responsible for leaving a notice, both on the character page of the current Overseer, and the barrack page, that they are challenging, and what position they are challenging for, as well as messaging the user OOC on their talk page. #Once the challenger has left a notice, they need to make a forum for the challenge #Fights will be conducted in the same way as training fights, meaning the combatants will take turns posting their actions and reactions to each others attacks #The winner will be decided by two judges. These judges will be assigned, once the challenge is ready to be judged. #The Overseer may not use their leadership power in the fight #You will be judged not only by the outcome of the fight, but by roleplay quality, attitude, realism, and other factors #If the current Overseer does not respond within a week to the challenge, they are considered to forfeit the fight, and must surrender their position to the challenger. The challenger must be able to show proof, that a notice was left in all of the appropriate places. #The challenger will have to post first with a few words about themselves and their skills that made them challenge him and the challenged will then reply or taunt then the battle commences. #Battles will last ten rounds. This is ten posts from each character, excluding the general discussion posts (which should be done with word bubbles) and OOC posts. #After the allotted ten rounds, each char will have one post to "end the fight" with. Whether this be ended by some kind of bell, or by the fight ending, or something else, is up to them. #Users must put their character's name next to the action. Like this Rhett: #When the fight is over, please rename the page and add 'ready to be judged', so that it can be dealt with quickly. #Godmodding or metagaming will automatically disqualify a character. Scoring *Grammar/Spelling - 5 points ::Posts should use correct grammar and spelling, within reason. *Defensive - 10 points ::How well the character defends themselves *Offensive - 10 points ::How well the character attacks *Fairness - 20 points ::How fair the characters are as far as taking hits. *Balance - 10 points ::This is the overall balance between offensive and defensive moves, as well as between regular weapons versus their powers. *Strategy - 5 points ::This is for how overall prepared the characters seem and whether or not they are considering the best defensive and offensive moves available to them. *Creativity - 15 points ::This is how creative the users are with their moves. *Effective Char Use - 20 points ::This is for whether the character is using all means available to them, not just weapons, but terrain and their powers. *Judge's Discretion - 5 points ::This is for how the judges feel the user did overall, this should not be used for any personal bias or feelings. Available Judges Every challenge will be judged by the selected RBs and Admins. Arenas Template:Popocatepetl|Popocatepel Template:Tamoanchan|Tamoanchan Template:Tlalocan|Tlalocan Template:Apocalyptic Wasteland|Apocalyptic Wasteland Templates Challenges break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Challenges buttonlabel=Fight! Unprocessed= namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Ready to be Judged= namespace=Forum category=Ready to be Judged shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Challenge in Process= namespace=Forum category=Challenge in Process shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Completed= namespace=Forum category=Completed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums